


Rising Up, I Change Before Your Eyes

by MewWitch



Category: Epic (2013), Epic - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FIRST TO POST TO THIS FANDOM!, Gen, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewWitch/pseuds/MewWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Who gives up their whole world for one they are not even a part of?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Admiration for someone you've known for your whole life does not a Queen make. Being willing to give up everything based on the wisdom of a complete stranger though? That shows some real potential.</p><p>In the end Tara's heir is someone other than the little flower girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Up, I Change Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one out there who thinks that this is how the movie should have ended.
> 
> Title and beggining lyrics are from the song In The Light by Full Blown Rose. You can hear the song here-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMOw63U3QQQ

_Lift me up_

_Lead me from this place_

_Let your love be mercy on my fate_

_Rising up, I change before your eyes_

_How the darkness faded in the light_

_Light_

 

The gathering held their collective breath as the Royal Pod began to glow and bloom. The unsaid weight of the moment weighed heavily on all of them.

 

This was more than just a once in a lifetime event.

 

This was the birth of their future.

 

The fate of the whole Forest would rest with the choice about to be made.

 

Luminescent sparkles rose up from out of the center of the blossom. The very same power that Queen Tara had turned into in the end.

 

Nod watched in awe as the cloud floated towards where he and Ronin stood. It dances around their heads playfully for a moment before passing over them. It rose up, as if searching for something. Then, just as gracefully as before, the mass of lights move on.

 

It wasn't until it passed through the entry arch of Moonhaven that the room's occupants suddenly remembered that they were capable of movement. As one they all unfroze from where they stood, but none moved as fast as Nod and Ronin. They were the first out the door, and as such they were the only ones to see the brief exchange between their new Queen and their old.

 

 _"Take care of them for me, won't you?"_  The spirit of Tara breathed.

 

Queen Tara turned back towards where the two Leafmen stood. Her face lit up at the sight of her old friend. _"There's that smile."_

 

Ronin was indeed smiling, grateful for the chance to see his Queen one last time. Nod though, only had eyes for the chosen Heir, trying to make out their features. An impossible task as the rays of the rising sun were obscuring all but the outline of their figure.

 

The Queen smiled at her Ronin one final time, before facing the figure once more. She placed a tender kiss upon their forehead and just like before, broke apart and disappeared. The figure at the top of the stairs was bathed in golden light and the very forest seemed to pulse with warmth and joy in response.

 

The citizens of the forest gathered outside the entrance of Moonhaven, awaiting the first glance of their new Queen. The lights finally died down and before them all stood the new Queen of the Forest in all her splendor.

 

"Your Majesty." Nim bowed with a flourish. The rest soon followed, bending down low in a show of their loyalty. Even Ronin took to one knee in fealty. In the end the only ones left standing was Nod.

 

And her Royal Higness, Queen Mary Katherine.

**Author's Note:**

> I went and saw the movie the other day and this immediatly popped into my head as I was watching.
> 
> Debating weither or not I should write more and make this a series. I have so many idea floating around my head, and I even have a title decided for if I do continue. What do you guy's think? Should I keep going with this?


End file.
